Sending Postcards From A Plane Crash
by Toxxic-hugs
Summary: Loliver, after a party gone bad, Lilly has to learn to move on with her life afterwards with the help of Oliver, sometimes it's just best to block memories out. Instead of facing them...Because who believe her or over HIM?
1. I'm Such A Sucker

**A/n: Please r&r!**

Disclaimer: Disney owns Hannah Montana, well just until my fairy godmother pops up and grants my wishes…And we all know that's never gonna happen!

&&:: Chapter One ::&&

The room sinks of Tag body spray, old sheets, sweat, salvia, body juices, like...

But I continue to stay in this room...Thinking about...Ow! God my head hurts, I clutch it as if maybe that will make it go away...Maybe that's why it's illegal for seventeen year olds to drink...

Everything is fuzzy, like a high, and I can't concentrate. I can't collect my thoughts of what just happened…Did he rape me?

No, HE wouldn't do that...He's not the type of person to...**Rape you? Listen to me, Lilly, if anyone knows you like I do-He raped you. He took advantage of you while you were intoxicated by alcohol and forced you to have sexual intercourse with him. He raped you and you know it. **The little voice in my head tells me this but the buzz from the beer has somewhat dimmed her usually very annoying, yet very wise tone.

Tears suddenly seemed to appear, trailing down my face. I lick my lips, and taste the tears salty taste, bitter sweet in my mouth.

I lay in the off the wall white sheets for a few more seconds, my eye lids feel so heavy that I have to shut them, if only for a second.

And then I remember that this isn't my room. No this is Josh's house, this is probably his room too. I sit up in the bed gingerly, and a knot in my stomach tightens.

I grab the sheet and cover myself as I search the room for all of my clothes, and pull them on. And I try to make the bed so it seems as if I was never there, but my hands are shaking so hard that I just finally give up, and leave the covers wrinkled on the bed.

My hands flutter over my hair, trying to smooth the messy blonde curls that I had spent two hours earlier curling.

I open the door, slowly, peeking out to see if anyone is in the hallway. But no one's there. The other three bedroom doors are close, and a shiver runs down my spine as I think-Maybe some guy is in each of those rooms raping some innocent girl?

The sounds of the party become clearer as I make my way down the stair case, I Write Sins Not Tragedies by Panic! At the Disco blasting out of the speakers in the living room.

"Lilly! I've been looking all over for you" Oliver's voice is music to my ears, he's sitting on the bottom step of the stairs.

He looks so different now, I find myself thinking, he grown into his huge head that's for sure. His muscles are clear under a black Rolling Stones tee shirt, his hair hasn't changed much-Still long and brown, huge cinnamon colored brown eyes, straight white teeth after a few years of braces and retainers.

I try to smile, but it comes out in more of a grimace and once again a headache overcomes me. I'm shaking slightly as I hold onto the banister.

He looks worried, he jumps up from his sitting position, and his hands are suddenly steadying me.

I push him out of the way as I rush to the nearest bathroom and hurry as the bile arises in my throat. I lean over the toilet, and the urge to throw up is now claiming my entire body as I puke it all out. My body aches, and my head feels like I've just been hit by a train.

Everything that once was in my stomach is now floating idly in the white porcelain toilet, and my hair is damply sticking to the side of my face.

"Lilly?" his voice rings in my ears. And I can't even look at him. He must think I'm disgusting...Or something just as bad...

I brush back the strands of hair from my face, and relax my back against the cool tile of the bathroom wall, and look up at him.

He's just a few feet away, the doors closed behind him, and he looks...Damn...I can't think of what his face looks like.

The bitter taste returns, and I'm huddled over the toilet once again. God...Am I dieing? It was just a few drinks.

The sound of water running interrupts my inner pleadings with God, and I look over at the sink where Oliver is now holding a wet display wash cloth, and approaching me. He kneels beside me.

His right hand holds my chin, and the wash cloth gently is placed against my skin. The cold water trailing down my face like tears, but feels so much better. He wipes my forehead, the mascara, and tears from my cheeks, the remnants of the up-chuck from my lips.

The awful after taste is stuck in my mouth, but I manage to utter a thank you to the one person who has known me by entire life.

"Lilly, I'll be right back okay? I'm going to go get my jacket-My keys are in it, and I'll take you home. Okay?" he asked, his voice soft.

I nodded, and he left, closing the door behind me leaving me in the now seemingly empty bathroom. I flushed the toilet, hoping that would be the last of it.

I rose from the floor, thanks to the help of the corner of the sink, and stood in front of the small mirror that was just above the sink. My face looked awful-Eyes bloodshot, lids puffy, nose red, lips chapped. I splashed cold water on my face, and tried to smooth down my hair again with my hands.

Taking in a deep breath, I opened the door. Familiar, yet now vague faces appeared laughing and dancing. I spotted Oliver now coming towards me, a brown leather jacket hung over his arm, and keys in his hand.

I smiled weakly at my savior, and was comforted by him yet again, as his hand held mine. He led me through the sea of people and we got curious stares as we walked out of the house together, fingers entwined.

He opened the passenger door, and I climbed into the large red 2007 Silverado, that Oliver somehow obtained after working every few hour after school that he could.

He closed the door softly, and getting in on the other side, turning on the car with a simple twist of the key. The soft voice of JT Woodruff, singing Saying Sorry, playing off of an old Hawthrone Heights cd. Oliver twisted the volume knob, and the music was turned off. The silence hung in the air like a thick fog, but my headache had disappeared.

He turned off the engine when he pulled into the driveway of my house, in the spot where my yellow beetle usual is.

He looked distant, as he mumbled a good-bye when I had finally made it to the ground from the enormous truck.

"Oliver...Will you stay here with me?" I asked, choking out the words, "I mean...My parents aren't here...And I don't want to be alone..."


	2. And I'm Always The Last To Know

**A/n: Sorry it's taken me so long to update for this story-We visited family for Thanksgiving and then I kinda got grounded-And still am-from the computer, but my mom doesn't have to know about this. Please R &R, Thankies for all the votes! And hopefully this clears up some of your questions.**

Disclaimer: My Sugar-Daddy bought me the whole Disney channel, too bad it was only in my dreams…

&&:: Chapter Two ::&&

"Oliver…Will you stay here with me?" I asked, choking out the word, "I mean…My parents aren't here…And I don't want to be alone…"

"No" he said, his voice without emotion, and his hands gripped tightly on the steering wheel.

I suppose my face twisted in surprise at that very moment, but that's not the point, "Please. Oliver, please just stay with me."

He turned his head, and I saw worry and anger blazing in his eyes as they met mine, "Why? Why the hell am I going to stay if you're not even going to give me an explanation for why the hell you disappear for three hours-No where to be found I might add-And than later turn up hammered as you rush down the stairs to the nearest bathroom? What happened that you won't tell me-You're best friend, Someone you've known your entire life?"

My throat dry so much it aches, and I mumble, "I can't."

"Why not?" he snaps, his anger is clear through the tone in his voice, but his voice seem dull with worry.

"I just had too much to drink" I lie, which is obvious because I can lie about as well as Jackson can sing.

"Lilly," his voice soft but still held with a firm tone, "What happened."

"It wasn't HIS fault," I say as I push open the heavy door of the passenger's side and quickly got out of the truck.

"What?" was all he said before I whispered a thanks and slammed shut the truck door.

My stomach churned as I thought about HIM-HE wasn't like anyone else. A charmer, a person everyone loves to love, the hottie hot hottie of Indian River High School. HE wasn't just funny-Like Oliver, or cute-Like Josh, or fine-Like Johnny. HE was all that and more-Or so I thought.

But it wasn't entirely his fault-I mean I was the one always flirting with him hoping that one day he would fall for me like I did for him even though he was Miley's beau, even though he never showed those feelings for me-Never. I was the one who wore that tight short white skirt, and the v-neck blue shirt. I was the one who flauted my body in the hopes he would notice me. I caused this. So the only one I should be angry with is myself, so why is it that I wondering if I called the police if I could get him locked up for a lifetime, so he'd never harm any girl like he did me. So why am I walking into a dark house, soiled with his stench, wondering how in the world could have the Almighty God let him do this to me, without any consequences?

How?

I locked all the doors, my hands shaking slightly the little voice in my head telling me: **If HE'll do it once, what makes you think he won't do it again?**

The stairs seem to creak extra loudly, and my heart races as I make my way up the stair case. I stretch out my arms to find my door handle, too afraid to turn on the hallway light because maybe, just maybe he'll be there with that evil smile on his face. A shiver runs down my spine just thinking about him. I open the door, and greeted by the smells of my room-Perfume, hairspray, hair dye, nail polish, pizza, and popcorn all mixed together for a delightful "At Home" type of feeling. I nearly run to my bed, jumping into the soft baby blue comfronter, and a sudden over whelming feeling of tiredness hits me. My droopy eyelids so heavy that they need to be closed. And my mind is at ease as I slip into sleep.

**A/n: Sorry short chapter, but my mom should be getting home soon and I don't want to get caught. I hope that cleared up some stuff for other people. I will update as soon as I can, okay? Thankies again to all my reviewers for the first chapter, and hopefully for the many more to review for this one. **


	3. My Insides Are Copper

**A/n: So I've been trying to come up with this new chapter for like two weeks, maybe I'm elaborating:P, but still-So I hope you guys review (Comments-Compliments, complaints, etc. etc.) **

**Pepper**

Disclaimer: I asked Santa for the ownership but all he did was laugh and hand me a candy cane while the man took the picture

&&:: Chapter Three ::&&

"Lil-ly. I know you're there. Answer you're phone. Answer it now. You know you want to. Lil-ly. Fine don't answer I'll just go to the concert tonight all by my self-" Miley's voice said on my answering machine.

Her voice filled the room, and I just covered my ears with the pillow. Finally she gave up, and she muttered a "Call me back when you have the time," before she hung up.

My head aches, and I wonder if it's a hangover if it's been nearly a week since the party. My eyes ease open, and I rub my temples in an attempt to make the headache go away. Too bad it doesn't.

I wonder if Oliver told her what happened that night. No, because she would have started off, "Lilly it's me. Lilly what happened? Did someone do something to you? I bet it was those little snakes Ashley and Amber…et certera…et certera."

My eyelids feel heavy, and fatigue weighs me down as I change into some clean clothes, a baggy red Green Day shirt, and faded blue capris. I slip my feet into a pair of black heart-o-gram vans after putting on white socks.

All the while, I'm trying to calculate how long ago it was since my last period. I stand in front of my mirror as I apply eyeliner with an slightly shaking hand, the mascara wand nearly poking my right eye out. Out of instinct I reach for my lip-gloss, but I figure what's the use? Who am I trying to look good for? Why would I make the same mistake as the last time…As I think of it, my stomach churns and my throat feels after you dry swallow a pill.

It's not until after I'm downstairs and out the door on my skateboard before I realize _Where am I going_? Not to Oliver's that's for sure-I decide as I pass his house-and definitely not Miley's, she'll probably be wondering what happened, and I just don't feel up to listening to her complain about how she couldn't go, while I try to figure out what I'm going to say to summarize the entirely awful night-Without telling her exactly what happened.

The beach, is my destination, and I am immediately greeted by the sounds of it-People enjoying the summer day, the tide coming in, seagulls crying out for attention, and than,

"Don't you think you're getting' too old to be playin' jokes on me, huh?"

I smile softly as Jackson's voice floats over to my ears, and I can see him fussing with the nearly teenager Rico, whose laughing his head off at Jackson for some reason or another.

"Never. I will never be to old," Rico's laugh is louder and more annoying as I get closer to the Snack Shack, but I continue my way over there because it's nice to see some familiar faces that won't question me like I'm some kind of criminal or something, "I guess it's true what they say about older ladies because every year you just keep getting finer and finer."

I roll my eyes at his comment and take a seat on one of the red bar stools that isn't occupied, "Come talk to me when you have more than one chest hair."

Jackson laughs, as he runs a hand through his oddly red from ketchup hair, "What's up Lilly?"

I seriously hate that question, is what I wanna answer, but I don't.

"Just trying to get in some beach time before school starts again," I answer, the lies lately have been coming so easily it's scaring.

"Cool. Ice Cream? On the house, you look like you could use some sugar in your system" he says as he nods to the ice cream freezer.

I nod, "Thanks," sometimes he just like a really cool big brother-until I remember he's Miley's brother not mine.

He hands me a drumstick, and as I open the wrapper Rico cries out, "Hey Ketchup-man I want one too."

It's nice to be around people without having to be the subject to the conversation, like I suppose wouldn't happen if I was with Miley or Oliver right now.

I gingerly eat the ice cream as I absentmindly sit watching the scene around me-Rico whinning about his ice cream, Jackson trying to get the other peoples orders before he shoves a fudge bar into Rico's hands.

All too soon, it's nearly dark, and Jackson flips the Open sign to Closed. Rico is already gone, and the crowd seems to have disappeared as well.

"I'll see you later Jackson," I wave and start walking away before I grasp that my skateboard isn't leaning on the side of the bathrooms, just one more thing to add to my list of sucky things that happened during the summer.

The walk isn't all that bad, though, I live just a few blocks away. And it gives me some times to relax, close my eyes, and take in the fresh air that smells somewhat like ocean water and Dr. Pepper.

My mom's car isn't in the driveway, so I assume she's at work, and I haven't seen my dad's in four days since he's been away on a business convention. I find the spare key under the mat, and wonder if maybe that's not such a safe place to keep it anymore-since almost every person in the world hides their spare key under the mat, it's like a tradition or something. And finally manage to open the door when my unsteady hand pushed the silver key into the lock and turned.

I lock the door behind me and pocket the key, determined to find a better place to hide it tomorrow. A glass of Gatorade later, I'm in the bathroom and I thank god as I spot splotches of blood on my underwear.

I finish up, and wash my hands, looking in the mirror above the sink and I look completely awful. Puffy red eye lids, as if I've been crying-and I have, horribly chapped lips, limp blonde hair tied back a messy ponytail, my face is red from sun burn-I can tell why Jackson said I looked like I needed an ice cream.

Disgusted with my face I flip the light switch off and I make my way up to my room in the dark-just like every night this week. I crawl under the blankets of my bed, and let my eyes shut.

**A/n: This chapter wasn't all that great but oh well. Please R & R!**


	4. And I'll Kill to Make Them Gold

**A/n: Thanks so much for my reviewers-Spencer-Sweetie, Valx3, lilerin91, DlnSprFan101, MitchelMussoIsHot, and –Miley-Jake-for your awesome reviews for the last chapter. **

**Zazu**

Disclaimer: If I had a million dollars I would own it, too bad I don't.

&&:: Chapter Four ::&&

So…I wonder how I got to this point. Waiting for someone to answer the door to the Stewart's home. Waiting to speak to my best friend.

I'm hesitate to knock on the door for I don't know what to expect will happen when I do, but eventually I knock. It sounds loud and obnoxious, I hope that it won't sound like I'm trying to be annoying, god my head hurts-I rub my temples.

And now the door is opened, and Mr. Stewart stands in the doorway his very unusual smile plastered on his face-It always makes me think that he's grounded Jackson for some strange reason.

"Lilly! I haven't seen you in a while," he starts off, "And usually when I do see you, you're usually ridin' through the livin' room."

I try to force a smile, but the side of my lips are stretched and it burns from the cuts that are now totally apparent, "Hi Mr. Stewart."

He laughs at this very simple reply and walks back to the kitchen to continue cooking, "Miley's upstairs."

"Thanks," I said as I shut the door behind me and slowly made my way towards Miley's room, past Jackson talking to chocolate bunnies on the sofa, and Linda playing _Brandenburg concertos_ on the piano, and up the stairs.

"Lilly!" is the first thing I hear as I enter the room. I try to smile as I am bull rushed into a hug by Miley, but I can see Oliver sitting on her bed, a frown on his face, "Come sit on down. Oliver and me were just talkin' about you."

_Oh that makes me feel so much better, _I sit on the very corner of her bed, as far as I can from Oliver and Miley plops down on a red bean bag chair.

Silence. Uncomfrontable silence at that.

"So how have you been?" she asks, and I remember that I hasn't spoken to her in nearly two weeks.

So how do you tell you're best friend that you've been throwing up every morning, you have a continous headache, you thought that you were on your period-But it turns out it was just spotting and you haven't had your period since…"Good. I'm sorry I didn't call back. I was just really busy…"

"With cheerleadin' camp?" she asks, but it's more like an assumption.

What do I say now? "Yeah, I was going to try out for the Varsity Cheerleaders this year and I wanted to get back in shape." What a lie! I haven't worked out in weeks!

She smiles brightly, one of those 100 watt bulb smiles that she uses in her photo shoots, and I smile back weakly. I can feel Oliver's eyes like lasers on me.

"Jake has really been pestering me," she whispers to me behind her hand as if Oliver is now on the other side of a brick wall and can't hear a word she's saying anyway, "About..you know…Sex…"

I think I just threw up a little in my mouth, "And what'd you do?" I hope she said she broke up finally broke up with his stupid as-**Shut up you!**

"Well, I mean…He has been really patient, and this years our last together, who knows if we'll ever see each other ever again? And he gets this really cute look on his face when he tries to make 'the move'" she blabbed on. Well that's not what I thought she was going to say, not by a long shot. Bile arises in my throat at the thought-What if he rapes her? Would it be my fault if I didn't tell her?

She sits there waiting for my reply. I don't know what to say…Or do…God why won't Oliver just stop looking at me like that!

"Oh God," I mutter as my stomach churns and I grab the small pink trashcan beside her computer. The bile fills my mouth and I am only too happy to release it with the simple task of opening my mouth. My whole body shudders as last nights dinner of soup is now laying in the trashcan, moist and an indescribable brown color.

"Lilly!" I hear my friends cry out, and their forms are now beside me in an instant. Oliver is holding back my hair like he did that night at Josh's party, and Miley is nearly freaking out, her breaths short and I think she's hyperventilating saying "Oh my god. What just happened?"

Oliver smoothing voice replies, "I'll get a washcloth."

I want to say Thank You but he leaves before the words can even be formed, hair is in my mouth and I try to remove them while Miley is sitting beside me still with a worried confused look on her face, "Are you okay Lilly?"

"I think I'm pregnant" I breath out.


	5. Conversation Got Me Here

**A/n: Sorry it's taken so long for the update, but school's been totally hectic! Thankies for all my reviewers of the last chapter-PaigeMattews06, brooke-ella1690, Valx3, MitchelMussoIsHot, lilerin91, Spencer-Sweetie, SimpleeLovely673, and Sarah the anonymous.**

**Elmo**

Disclaimer: I tried to get my parents to buy me the rights to the show for my birthday, they just sort of stared at me, and then told me to go watch t.v. or something.

&&:: Chapter Five ::&&

I want to say Thank You but he leaves before the words can even be formed, hair is in my mouth, and I try to remove them while Miley is sitting beside me still with a worried confused look on her face, "Are you okay Lilly?"

"I think I'm pregnant" I breath out.

Her cerulean eyes widen in what seems to me as horror and shock, her mouth agape somewhat as if she's searching for words to say, but nothing's coming out but, "…"

After a second or two of complete awkward silence, she blurts out, "Who?"

I raise an eyebrow, "Well I've narrowed it down to the last eight guys I slept with…"

Again with the eye widening, "…"

"I'm sorry," I apologize for my bitterness towards her so suddenly, "I've just been really tired lately…Miley…I don't know what to do…"

Tears spill as fast as my mood swings last, and yet again Miley warps her arms around me and hold me until I finish.

I sniffle, and smile weakly at my best friend, and look towards the door where the now still stern looking Oliver stands in the door frame, a wet wash cloth in his right hand.

"How long were you standing there?" I ask him, and a knot tightens in my stomach at the possibility of him having heard anything about me being pregnant.

"I just got here" he says, and I hold back a sigh of relief, and at his somewhat return to the loveable Oliver that he usually is. He hands me the wash cloth gently, but those cinnamon eyes bore at me with all of hell's fury as if he's now suspicious of what we were talking about.

Miley stands up, motions for me to do so as well, "I'm going to take Lilly home, so we'll see you at school, okay?"

He arches an eyebrow but smiles lightly, "Sure. Bye Miley" He hugs me if only for a brief minute whispering in my voice softly, "I hope you feel better Lils"

It's only too soon that his arms leave me, and he turns to walk out, the hairs at the back of my neck stand up, and then I remember Miley is still there watching me.

"Let's go, I have to be back before my dad and Jackson get home-I'm 'GROUNDED'" she rolls her eyes, and pulls on my arm so that I follow her.

A quick drive to the nearest mini mart, and we are strolling down an aisle.

"Aha!" Miley says triumphantly, and I stare at the box she's taking from between the Trojans and lubricant. A pregnancy test.

"Miley…I don't think…I don't want…I don't have any money on me" I settle for the first thought that seems somewhat smart enough to get me out of the situation.

Another eye roll-She's getting so predictable, "I have money. Lilly this is important. It might not seem so now, but it might later"

She gives me this I-Know-All look and I just follow her as she makes her way towards the register, and places it down in front of the employee.

Josh, Miley's ex Josh, looks up at us and smiles, but smirks as he picks up the box, "Whose is it? Jake's?"

I know we are all expecting it-but no, no eye roll, just this I-Know-How-You-Really-Are type of look at Josh.

"I don't know" a clear voice, but I know she is just covering for me, and the knot just gets tighter, I feel sick again.

His smile fades away, and he mutters, "The total is $5.67"

Miley hands it over, gives him that same stare this time saying, "Do you really think I'm that type of a girl?"

_Ouch. That hurt. A silent Miley burn-Just for me._ But she takes the bag as if it's hers just the same and stride out of the store with all the grace of a model in Paris.

I throw a glance at the confused looking Josh before scuttling out to her car. She's fuming as she sits in the driver's seat.

"He's such an ass-" she stops herself before she says any more.

"I'm sorry Miley" I bow my head in shame of just letting her take hold of the reigns and just sitting back and watching.

Her face softens and she shakes her head, "It was just once"

I try to conceal my curiosity, "What was?"

"Last year, when I started going out with him again. It was just going so fast and then…He just likes picking old scabs…Stupid ass-"

She stops once again before she says more, her lips forced closed, and she starts the car. Maybe I need to start using my brain more-It's getting dim, had she…No she…

"You were pregnant?"

Her eyes flick on me for a second, "I told Josh-And he freaked out, he said he couldn't be a father this young. And then we broke up. And got Jackson to get me the test and…It was only a scare…I'm just glad I have Jake now"

_Oh god. She's manages to pick the bastards out of a room full of boys. I should tell her…Right?_

"Miley I need to tell you-"

"I'm here for you, okay, please know that" this time she was the one crying, slow fat tears roll down her cheeks.

The words are stuck on the tip of my tongue, and I can't manage to spit them out.

"You know Oliver's been really worried about you. He told me about the party. And than when you stopped talking to us…He came over every day, to rant about 'I'M HER BEST FRIEND, WHY IS SHE ACTING LIKE THIS ALL THE SUDDEN?!'" she says, and I try once again to say what I need to say even if it's at the wrong time.

We stop at a red light, and…_Oh god_…I open the door to the passenger side, and puke yet again today.

I wipe my mouth with the now dry wash cloth, "Can you please take me home?"

She nods, giving me a sympathetic look, "Sure."

The silence has roared his big giant fat head back, and we drive back with him hanging out in the back seat.

She stops in front of my house, "Call me later, okay?"

I don't answer until I finally am on the curb of the street and holding the plastic bag, "Thanks." I slam shut the door, and hurry into my house as fast as I can.

I can't face her, knowing what I know…Miley is a loyal friend-Too bad I'm just can't tell her the truth, even after she told me her one dirty secret.

**A/n: Okay…So the chapter seems a little rushed…But this was a hard chapter to write-I'd like to see you do any better, that was a joke by the way XD. Please R & R!!!**


	6. Another Night Alone In The City

**A/n: Maybe this chapter will be better then the last one, and get me some reviews XD. Thankies to my reviewers-lilerin91, DlnSprFan101**

Disclaimer: The magic fish granted me three wishes-One, Fall Out Boy tickets. Two, Boxman is my Homie Tee-shirt. And three, my very own American Idiot cd…Blinks…But I forgot to ask for rights to Hannah Montana.

&&:: Chapter Six ::&&

I have already call Miley, a short call that only lasted a minute or so. She tries to tell me 'Everything will be alright Bud', like her father does, but…It's just not as funny now. She makes sure **I know if I need her, that I can always come on by**…

After some saltines, I didn't feel quite as sick as better-Still sick, but not as much, and I sat on my computer chair staring at the screen with my hands on the home row.

I have already typed in and enter, the home screen waits for me to decide what to type in the search box.

_Pregnancy…Stages of Pregnancy_, I dawn on the idea and type in the words into the rectangular white search box, enter, and wait for the computer to work it's magic.

Results **1-10** of about **1,540,00 ** for Stages **of** Pregancy. I click on the first one that isn't a sponsored link. It seems exactly what I need as it is entitled Pregnancy: Stages of Pregnacy…Three trimesters…I click on the first trimester.

It's like a little check list, but a little more info than a Family life teacher will give you. Missed period-Check. Nausea and vomiting-Check. Fatigue-Check. Weight gain-Check. Etc. etc.

I have three months of this to look forward to…Great.

"Lilly, why are you on this…Pregnancy site…?" my mother's voice startles me, and I turn around in the chair to see her standing there with her eyes blazing with anger, and her hands on her hips.

She may have looked scary once upon a time like that, but now-It was just annoying, "It's none of your business mom."

At least I didn't start off yelling at her for coming into my room without knocking, but my anger was spat at her just as well.

"I have every right to know; I'm your mother" she responds, I roll my eyes, and press my lips together so I don't bark a reply-So I can think of a better response.

"You're my mother, you gave me life, you raised me, you did everything for me-But this is my life mom! You have no right to come barging into my room, and integrate me on something I was looking at on **my computer** that I bought with **my money**," I stop as I realize her whole face is turning white from shock, and she's having a hard time keeping that stern face.

"Lilly I'll ask you once more-What are you doing on that…site?!" this time she yells it, her voice filled with rage, concern, and more rage.

I roll my eyes-And I think to my self, _I wonder why I'm such an awful friend and a horrible daughter_, "I don't have to put up with this mom. I think I'm going to stay over at Miley's for a couple of days…"

I trailed off as I was dragging a large duffel bag that I used for my sleepover's at Miley's house, and started packing some of my clothes. My computer slid almost perfectly into it's case and the into the bag, only a little of the zipper wouldn't close.

I stared my mother straight in the eye, "The reason I was on the site is because I'm pregnant."

Her eyes go from angry, to shock, to horror, to…Grr, I really need to start looking up more verbs to use for people's facial expressions…"Lilly-"

"Bye mom" I pecked her on the cheek before starting out of my room with the duffel bag in hand.

"Lilly!" she nearly screams it and I stop in my tracks, turn my heels to face her.

"Lilly, I don't think Robbie Ray with be too happy about housing a pregnant teen…So you stay right there. And we'll talk about this, okay?"

I turn around again and start on down the hallway, down the stair case, and towards the door with my mothers angry pleas behind me and then the hysterical sounds of her talking to Robbie Ray on the house phone, "She's pregnant Robbie!"

I could just imagine Robbie Ray straighting up from his slouch on the couch, and saying, "Not Lilly. No of coarse, I understand, but…Where is she goin' to go if she can't come here?"

I don't stay long to try to think of the next part of my little mom and Robbie conversation, as I slam shut the door, and wonder to myself that same question. _Where **am** I going to go?_

Just down the street, I spot Oliver's house, with only his Silverado in the driveway, and I let out a sigh of relief as I know he's home.

My little journey ended as I was yet again waiting for someone to speak to my best friend, waiting for him to answer the door, to stand there and tell him everything.

The door creaked open, and a groggily looking Oliver stands in his boxers. He leans on the door way to rub some of the sleep from his eyes, run a hand through his hair, "Hey Lils"

I force a smile, "Hi Oliver…I was wondering…If I can stay the night tonight?"

He is fully awake now, and blushing at his realization of him being half naked answering the door, and he arches an eyebrow suspiciously, "Yeah. Sure."

Those simple words made my heart beat and I couldn't help but want to drop my bag and throw my arms around him.

He moves so I can get by with my giant bag filled with just some of the stuff from my drawers, and shuts the door behind us.

"…" he stares at me, with that look, and I can't help but shiver and goose bumps raise on my arms, "My parent's went on a second honeymoon for the week."

"Oh…"

"The guest room is filled up-My older brother, Mitchel is staying for a few days to make sure we don't burn down the house or something. You can stay in my room, and I'll sleep on the couch" he says as we silently walk up the stairs to the first room on the right.

A bedroom and living room is condensed into Oliver's room. A full sized bed, a three person couch, a flat screen, skateboards lined up on the wall, a closed closet door, an XBOX sitting under a pile of games.

He lies down on the couch on his stomach, and has his head turned to look at me, I just put down my bag, and sit on the bed's corner.

"I'm sorry" I say after a few minutes of SILENCE's evil presence. I chew on another finger nail awaiting his response.

"For what?" he asks, and the urge to hug him is back again.

"For not telling you what happened in the first place," I sighed and tears began to form at the corners of my eyes, I wipe at them with my long sleeved sweater.

"Are you crying?" he asks his voice squeaking somewhat, "Not telling me what?"

"No…I'm just tired…You're my best friend Ollie-Other than Miley-and I should have told you…I just didn't want you to think less of me. But I guess you do now anyways…"

"I don't think less of you Lilly. I could never think any bad about you. You should know that by now Lils."

"I'm pregnant."

Silence…_I knew he would hate me after I told him_…_I knew it…_**Just wait for the boy to reply!**

He stared straight at me, searching my eyes for a minute to see if I was joking him or something, before, "What really happened at the party?"

"…" And then I started my story…

**A/n: So the next chapter is a flash black to the day of the party. Please R & R, and you'll get the chapter all the more faster :D**


	7. So Make My Bed The Grave

**A/n: Thanks to my reviewers: Spencer-Sweetie, lilerin91, sweetcaroline, and Valx3 for the awesome reviews! **

Disclaimer: The Smosh Genie would totally granted me my wish for the right to Hannah Montana, if only I knew where I could find him.

&&:: Chapter Seven::&&

'Hey Lilly! Oliver! Come on in. Where's Miley?' Josh asked as we walked in into his humongous house.

'She's at home. 24 hour cold I think…' I trailed off as I spotted HIM in the crowd flashing HIS followers that trademark 100 Walt smile HE'S famous for. I didn't even wait for Josh to strike up more conversation as I approached HIM. I thought you were behind me the entire way-I promise!-and you were following me…

HIS eyes literally lit up the room, and I couldn't help but feel as if HE was perfect…HIS smile managed to get even wider as I came towards HIM.

'Sup Lilly' HE said in, this look on HIS face was…Wolfish? Like a wolf staring down at his little lamb…But at the time I didn't think much of it…

'Sup,' I replied trying to act casual, 'It's awful that Miley couldn't make it today; You know with being sick and all.'

HE laughed softly, leaning down to whisper in my ear, 'Maybe it's fate.'

'Maybe' I say back and suddenly feel so thirsty that I stopped talking looking around for the punch, or cooler, or anything that would quench my thirst to I could pay full attention to HIM.

HE laughs once more, 'Thirsty?'

I nod, smiling thinking to myself _He's perfect_…"

"Jake's the father…" Oliver says interrupting my flash back, this look of woe written all over his face.

"Yeah…But that's not all of it Oliver" I try to explain to him, but he holds up a hand-A signal translating to Oken Out.

"I don't need to hear anymore, Lilly" he says softly, "We should be getting to bed. School starts again tomorrow…And it's two in the morning."

I look at his alarm clock the bright red digits blinking **2:15** over and over again, "Oliver. It's not like that. I mean…"

"Good night Lilly" he says this time without any emotion as he turns off the lights with a clap of his hands.

Darkness surrounds me as I can hear his soft breathing, and then the soft sounds of his snoring. I lay my head down on one of his pillows, taking a deep breath before I let my eyes close. Tomorrow would be a long day…

Sleep is always welcome, but tonight my dreams were plagued with my past. With the rest of what happened…I tossed and turned until I had finally become comfortable enough to sleep with no dreams at all.

Too bad, Oliver woke me up twenty minutes later, shaking me gently, "Lils. Wake up. Come on, you need to get ready"

His voice calls me from my dreamless sleep, and I groan as I sit up on the bed, rubbing my eyes. It was then that it hit me that I wasn't in my day old clothes, but a large tee-shirt (That wasn't mine) and the pink, yellow, and hot pink striped pajama bottoms I had brought with me in the bag.

"How…What…" Did I forget that I had changed? No…Oliver blushes slightly as he shrugs.

"Miley woke me up around five to see if you were here, and you were out, and so I thought you'd be more comfortable in sleeping clothes," he said, "Breakfast is ready when you are. Mitchel decided to do something other than lie around the house for a change."

I would have laughed at this, the Mitchel I knew as a child was a mean, narrastic teenager who also made fun of the kid that was Oliver, but I would have never thought it my life that Mitchel could make breakfast. But the memories of the way Oliver's face looked like yesterday stopped me.

"Thanks…For everything" I say as he starts out of the room, he nods but doesn't turn around, and the next second he's gone and I'm in his enclosed room.

Wow, that was weird to think about. I had only ever been in this room twice in my whole life of knowing Oliver-Once when he had the chicken pox and I came over to tell him I had it too, and once when Miley's mother died and I needed him to go comfort her. But today I was **in** his room, I had **slept** in his room…

I didn't want to get up, to face the world, I wanted just to stay here and block out all of what happened last night-Especially those brown eyes looking at me like…That!

Oliver had left out an outfit from my bag and had put it on the couch, and all I can think about is how he really needs to learn to how fold-The **right** way.

I dressed quickly into the black and white baby doll dress, and True Religion jeans. I slipped my feet into my black flip flops-Because those were the only ones that I had brought from home.

Oliver was leaning on the wall beside his room, when I came out, he smiled weakly.

Silence as we descended the stairs and heard the noise of Oliver's siblings in the kitchen. Oliver took his seat immediately, and I just stood not sure which seat I was supposed to sit in, staring at Oliver's family with a small smile as a greeting.

Mitchel, 24, was an older version of Oliver. That same big head, brown hair-but his was a little shorter, same goofy smile. The only difference was the color of his eyes. Mitchel's eyes were a hazel green, large and prominent, with extremely long lashes. Oliver had recently caught up height wise as they both were now reach 6".

Arrielle, 12, was a brunette with brilliant green eyes that looked too big for her small head. She was noisy, stubborn, and usually yelling-But that's the consequences of having three brothers. Though her personality is for masculine, she's a girlie girl at heart. Wearing cute little outfits, and matching shoes-She's a peach with a short temper.

Scottie, 8, was the little brother that you just loved to love-Unless you were related to him. Of coarse those chocolate eyes, long lashes, short spiky brown hair, and freckles dotting his face, made him look like an angel. But spend a week or two around him-And BAM!!! He's a demon with a sling shot.

Breakfast had been laid out on the table. Eggs, bacon, French toast, waffles, pancakes, and…Mitchel grins as he saw me pointing to an empty seat where a plate had already been made, "That ones for you."

A large piece of chocolate cake dripping with syrup had been placed on the plate where I was now to sit.

I let out a laugh, "Thanks."

Mitchel grins, and Oliver rolls his eyes, "He didn't make it. It came from Farm Fresh."

"You're just jealous because she likes him better," Arrielle retorts as she takes a huge bit out of her Belgium waffle.

Oliver throws a cold stare at his sister, to be met only with her cold glare, but continues to eat his breakfast in silence.

"Yeah! You're jealous!" Scottie says in a sing-song voice so loudly that we all look to him, "Because **YOU **like Lilly!"

Oliver's face turns scarlet, and I suppose mine does too because I can feel the heat in my cheeks again. Oliver barks a "He still wets his bed" that results in Scottie jumping onto his chair and throwing his eggs right at Oliver, whom dodges this and it hits Arrielle instead.

Both Arrielle and Oliver are fuming, and Mitchel is just laughing his head off…Well just until I pick up a handful of egg and throws it at him. Bulls eye. Ha!

Oliver grins with pride as Mitchel lets out a cry of rage, and humiliation, before he picks up his eggs and…WHAM!!! Right in my hair!

"Oliver!" everyone shouts at him, and he beams as only he and Scottie are egg free. But we fixed that problem, and soon we were all laughing as we took off to our separate areas to clean up, and little Scottie misses his bus by a minute or so.

Oliver manages to load up the kids in the back without much of a fight from the too-cool-for-school Scottie, and the supposedly now ill Arrielle.

The two chat idly in the back loudly and the sound of the radio blocked them completely from our silence.

"Are you going to tell him?" he asks out of the blue, and my stomach churns as last night's flash back comes popping up.


	8. And Shovel Dirt Onto My Sheets

**A/n: So sorry for the wait, but…I've had awful writers block for the last few weeks or so… **

**Chivalry SHOUTS-Thanks…I think . I just wanted to add a little in character chapter just to make sure I don't take away from how they used to act-And so it wasn't as depressing, xD.**

**DlnSprFan101-Thank you!**

**CorbinBleuFanatic1-Sorry for the wait! And thanks for the review **

**PaigeMatthews06-I LOVE THE ENTHUSIASM! CAPS IS ALWAYS FUN! **

**Lilerin91-Awee thanks!**

**Emilia Henderson-Well, the whole Miley things was just something random I added into the story, for a reason I can't remember right now, xD. **

**xXLove.Laugh.LiveXx-Thank you, that's so sweet to be sucking up. This review really inspired me to write this new chapter, so thanks!!!**

**YankeeStar233-Lots of exclamations points…It makes me happy…:D**

**Liziglr83094-OK OK OK! **

**Heyimjennwhatsup-I didn't give up silly, I was just trapped in horrible writer's block. I'd be sad that you'd be sad about me giving up :D**

Disclaimer: I wished on a shooting star for it…but it turned out to be a giant ball of trash in space, 

&&:: Chapter Eight ::&&

"Are you going to tell him?" he asks out of the blue, and my stomach churns as last night's flash back comes popping up. Visions of Oliver's face, of his words, and of mine hit me like a brick.

I chew on my lower lip, until he looks straight at me if only for a second with this questioning look on his face, and I bit down so hard that it draws blood.

The metallic taste of it (Sort of like a penny) makes me nearly gag, but I try to clean the wound with my salvia before I try to utter out a response.

"I…He…Tell…Him? I don't…" now I'm a babbling idiot, but what's worse is now the back as fallen silent, and the kids are looking at us in our silent conversation.

"Tell who what?" Arrielle asks, her angelic face looks so darn cute but her voice is filled with this evil tone that made me think if I didn't tell her what she wanted to hear she would place a pillow over my face while I slept…

"Are you gonna answer her?" Scottie broadcasts, and brings me out of my depressing thoughts of murder in the first degree by Oliver's little sister.

"I…Ah..." again with the babbling, **God it's like listening to a dumb blonde. Oh wait, it is!** Oh shut up you!

"None of your bee wax" Oliver says as he pulls up to the drop off of Arrielle's middle school.

She rolls her eyes, but smiles at us before getting out of the car and hurrying over to her friends who all gushed and squealed.

"Can it be my business?" Scottie asks meekly from the back of the car, as we are now in silence again.

I fight the urge to chew on my lip again, to pick at the scab that is now beginning to form on the wound on my lip.

Oliver doesn't offer an escape for me because he's trying to concentrate once more on driving then talking.

I tug at the tip of my messy ponytail, and look back at him, "It's nothing Scottie. Oliver wants me to tell my dad that we should spend more time together"

Wow, what a freaking lie! Even an eight year old can see through my lies, or at least this is what I think when I look at Scottie's face.

He beams, and then sticks his tongue out at the back of Oliver's head, "It's my business now!"

Oliver rolls his eyes as he now pulls into the driver's lane of the drop off of the elementary school. Scottie gives me a quick hug before he dashes out to meet the little crowd of hellions that are his friends.

The silence is back…Oh god, why can't I just tell him what happened? Why don't I just tell him? Why is my mouth so dry?

"It's our turn" he says yet again interrupting my inner thoughts.

"For what?"

"To be dropped off"

Well now I feel even stupider for Oliver is now parking in the student parking lot of our high school.

My stomach churns, and suddenly the pain of my lip, and the dry throat don't seem all that bad.

HE is walking with his arm wrapped around Miley's shoulders as they walk underneath the white arch that says OSCAR F. SMITH HIGH SCHOOL, and through the wide open doors of the school.

Oliver shoots me a look of…Of what?! Dammit why can't I understand what that look means?!

He opens the door, but waits for me to do the same before he gets out and slams it shut.

The school seems as though it's looming over me and I can't seem to breathe at a normal pace.

Oh god…Save me...

**A/n: Okay, short chapter-Sure, but you know you loved it that I updated some time this year :D**


	9. Every Friend We Ever Had In Common

**A/n: Okay, so I know the last chapter was short-But I didn't mean it to be. I just wanted to get a new chapter up sometime this month, xD, so I just picked one of the ideas I was stuck on and ran with it. **

**Heyimjennwhatsup-I know, I just wanted to make sure I let you-And everyone else who was wondering-whether or not I was giving up or not. **

**Lilerin91-I think that will happen a little later on in the story-Have you read the book Speak? Well I'm kind of basing this story of it so if you want a hint to the full story line of this story, just read the book. It's really good, it's one of my favorite books **

**Luvs-Mitchel-Musso-Lol, when I read your review I almost fell out of my chair laughing about the gum. Thanks! I hoped I'd be able to pull off a good suspense story! I won't, I promise, Jake and Lilly will not end up together in this story. I wouldn't even think of it, it's horrible to say-But in my story, he's a totally monster! I couldn't do that to my main character!**

**Valx3- :) Thankies!**

**Simplypink-Fells proud I can't believe I'm one of your favorite authors and the only one so far, that is soooooo sweet! And I know how it is to really like a story, but for some reason just not continue reading it-Like it lost its spark Goes to read some of the old stories I abandoned, but I'm glad that you're reading again! Thank you! **

**MizPink-Yes tsk tsk! It was short…Sorry…I think for this story at least it's cured, because I'm back on track unlike with some of my other stories. So I hope I can update a new chapter for this story at least every two days-So be on the look out for an update!**

**CorbinBleuFanatic1-Thanks!**

**Spencer-Sweetie-Lol, I try to base Lilly off of the emo side of me-So I was hoping it would be relatable or at least recognizable to my readers. Thankies!**

**Emilia Henderson-I WILL!!! This is my favorite story by far, I hate myself when I get stuck trying to write a new chapter for the story, but mostly because I'm just going along-Like I know the end, I just don't know how to get there :D. Thanks! I didn't mean to end it so early, but at least I ended it on a kinda scary/exciting part:). Lol, I actually got the idea from Speak because she's always referring to Andy as the "Beast", so I wanted to add a little flavor to it!**

**Priscilla-Thank You!**

**Hiya-Lol, It's always nice to hear someone say something was great even though nothing actually happened :D. **

**xXLove.Laugh.LiveXx-Suck ups are my favorite kind of people:D, I will I promise!**

**Sumer1994-Thanks, I know, I really thought it was a shooting star :(:P. You really had me going for a minute there, xD. I TOTALLY HEART YOUR REVIEW!!! THANKIES!!!**

Disclaimer: Who said I couldn't be the owner of Hannah Montana? Oh yeah…My bank account!

&&:: Chapter Nine ::&&

The school seems as though it's looming over me and I can't seem to breathe at a normal pace.

Oh god…Save me...I think I've entered hell…

I stuff my hands into my pockets of my jeans, and bit at my lower lip, drawing blood. But I'd rather try to keep my mind off the day ahead by the pain that is now overwhelming me because of a simple task such as biting my lip.

I begin towards the school, Oliver protectively following me, as I now walk into the crowd of teens that stands right outside of the actual school building.

A feeling of Déjà vu, and I look over my shoulder to make sure that Oliver is behind me than believing he is behind me and in reality is not.

I try to smile at him for he's giving me this crazy look like "Are you O.K.?" and then slow down just a little so that he can catch up with me because he was almost lost in the sea of freshmen trying to find their new classes at a new school.

He massages my left shoulder blade with one hand affectionately as he is now standing beside me on my right side, "I can't believe out of four classes with have three together, what are the odds!"

"I know!" I say, and subconsciously I think back to the days before I flinched at a touch, even one from a close friend who I've known forever, because he has snatched back his hand as quickly as he had placed it.

We walk to our first class, and I'm not surprised when I see Miley sitting on a desk, with her back facing us, in the middle of a small crowd.

And I'm not surprised to hear HIS voice laughing along with the rest of theirs, only I am suddenly angry.

I clench my fists inside my pocket, and I taste once more the metallic taste of my blood. Anger, it boils my blood and fills my head with thoughts of rage and hate.

HE has made my life a living hell. I'm in the biggest fight I've ever had with my parents, I was raped by him, I'm pregnant! HE is the antagonist. The cause of all my recent problems…

It is HE that I love. Or loved. I loved to love him, I loved the fact of him loving me back for that hour at the party, I loved that he wanted me. But now…Now I can feel bile at the back of my throat whenever I see him. Now I want to yell, to scream, to cry. Now I hate everything about him, and yet…I can't do anything.

I try-I do! I sit down beside Oliver as far away from the laughing couple as I can get, and I try to open my mouth to tell Oliver what I've been trying to tell him.

Venom at the tip of my tongue, I want to scream what he did to me to the world, and watch as an armed police officer hauls him off to prison.

"Lilly! Oliver!" Miley shouts from across the classroom as she suddenly realizes that we have been sitting in the room this entire time.

I force a smile for my best friend, but at the back of my mind I know that if Miley's heading over here, that means HE will too.

"Hey Miley. Jake" Oliver gives Miley a brilliant smile, but there's this icy tone to his voice when he says Jake's name.

"Hi" I offer Miley, as she gives me a short hug and I'm reminded of Scottie earlier-It's like she's eager to get to her other friends.

The bell rings overhead, and I silently thank the lord. Saved by the Bell.

As the class starts, I look over at Oliver. His face looking down at the paper in front of him while he scribbles down notes in the familiar pigeon scratch penmanship, batting his long bangs from his face every few minutes or so.

Why couldn't I have noticed how cute, how sweet, how adorable he is until now? Until after the worst summer in all of history?!

The ninety minute class passes by ever too slowly, and I rest my head on my arms to catch up with a little much needed repause (Manufactoring the Z's), well that is until I feel a hand rest upon mine.

I look out of the corner of my eye at whose hand it is, and I smile weakly at Oliver.

"Lilly, class is about to end" he whispers, and I lift my head. Obviously everyone else in the class got the memo as even the teacher was packing up his stuff.

I move my hand out from under Oliver's so that I can get my stuff together before bell rings, and in return get a blushing Ollie.

The red tinge to his cheeks just looks so cute on his tan face, that I can't help but let out a laugh. Which is strange, because even now in our lives that Oliver can make every situation better with the simplest things.

The students of the class stare at me, and even Miley gives me us a curious glance. And Oliver turns a darker shade of red at being one of the two that has captured everyone's attention.

And I can't help but giggle at the look, he's giving me like "This is all your fault." But he cracks a smile.

The bell rings, and our eyes met. Ze Spark!

I turn my head, so that I don't suddenly turn that same color, and now look into the cold eyes of HIM. HE smirks at me, and winks before HE turns and walks out of the class with HIS arm snaked around Miley's waist.

He just ruined, such a perfect moment! Another reason to add to the list of why I hate Jake Ryan…

**A/n: I'll give you preview of the chapters to come if you can tell me what movie are these lines from: "Much needed repause" and "Manufactoring the Z's". Wink, Wink. Hint Hint. Bother Bother: "That is Sammy Davis Junior Junior. She is grandfather's seeing eye bitch" And I realize this one was kind of short too, but don't worry the next one will be longer! Pretty please R&R!!! **


	10. I Will Sever The Tie With You

**A/n: I am soooo happy!!! This story has made 77 reviews, 2697 hits, on 9 favorites, and 15 alerts!!! **

**On another note, this story will be featuring various quotes from the book Speak and I would like mention that all the rights to some of these phrases go to Laurie Halse Anderson whom wrote the book.**

**A shout out to all my reviewers of the last chapter:**

**Heyimjennwhatsup-Thank you! I'm so excited that I got those first chapters out of the way so that I can write these now! You just have to wait until the story further develops! Yes! But some of my other reviewers-Not saying any names-didn't understand it was him. Some even thought it was Oliver! **

**MitchelMussoIsHot-I get what you mean, and I'm so glad that it isn't just sad. He is! I hate that Jake turned out like that because I love Jake, but he's makes me so angry in this story!**

**Spencer-Sweetie-He should! Aw! That is so sweet! I hope this chapter will do the rest justice!**

**Valx3-Did you know that only you and xXLove.Laugh.LiveXx are the only ones to get it right! It's such a good movie! I was so happy to give you a preview-Cuz now it's not just me who knows what's going to happen in the next few chapters!**

**Hiya!!!!!-Evil?! Lol That was a tad random-so to that I reply-"Good Live, Good Lives!"**

**Simplypink-It's okay, I was kind of bored with it too, in the beginning. Those chapters were so hard to write! That is so cool that you feel like that about my story! **

**Luvs-Mitchel-Musso-That was a good guess, I wouldn't have thought of that, but surry that was just another way of me saying it was another hint. The actual quotes to the movie are in quotation marks…If you've never seen the movie…Then google it! Or google Elijah Wood's films and find the one starring him as Jonathan Safran Foer! I love him! It's just that he fit so well as the bad guy for this story-I mean I'd hate to make Oliver the rapist cuz then who'd be there for her later on? (Tries to stifle laugh). Yeah…I'm a klutz…So I don't understand how anyone can be graceful, xD.**

**MizPink-Yep, every two days! Thankies! That's super sweet! **

**Sumer1994-Oh…That is so awesome, has he ever met Mitchel Musso? I KNOW, BUT THAT'S NOT UNTIL…LATER!**

**CorbinBleuFanatic1-Okay!**

**xXLove.Laugh.LiveXx-It is! Yeah it's kind of hard to understand, but I've watched it like twenty times and read the book so it makes more sense now. Ha, spantabulous, brilliant word! I'll have to use it sometime:). Lol. But since you got it right-If you leave an email address or something, I can send you the preview for the chapters to come!**

**Lilerin91-(Wants to blurt out the ending, but stops from doing so) It's a really good book. It inspires me:D**

Disclaimer: Disney said they'd loan it to me for a day, I'm glad, but there's this weird security guard looking guy that has been following me around all day…

&&:: Chapter Ten ::&&

I turn my head, so that I don't suddenly turn that same color, and now look into the cold eyes of HIM. HE smirks at me, and winks before HE turns and walks out of the class with HIS arm snaked around Miley's waist.

HE just ruined, such a perfect moment! Another reason to add to the list of why I hate Jake Ryan.

I feel guilty as I look back at Oliver with a frown, in which he returns along with a look of "What just happened?"

"I'll see you in third block" he says in this tone that is mixed emotions of anger, jealously, and confusion.

I nod, and watch as he leaves as well. And I realize that I am now alone. I mean really alone-I'm the only one standing in the classroom anymore.

I grab my books, and hug them to my chest as I rush to my next class, wishing that Oliver was beside me once again.

I sit down in an empty lab table, and try to rid my thoughts of how much I long for Oliver to be here with me. God I'm getting a complex just being away from him-What's wrong with me?!

The bell chimes over head, and the class starts. The teacher has this sloppy grin on his face as he welcomes us. Telling us of the importance of taking the class…Boring stuff.

I write down the notes slowly, taking time to curve my letters, cross my Ts, and dot my Is.

Thirty minutes into the class, and someone enters. I don't even have to look up to know who it is because the girls in the class are whispering excitedly, and the teacher has clapped his hands together and said, "Oh hello!" in his booming voice.

HE gives his pathetic excuse about how HE got lost-even though he's been at this exact same school for the last three years and even knows Mr. Negle's first name as he says, "Thanks for understanding Jimmie."

He looks around for an open seat. I freeze, maybe he won't notice me if I stay completely still. That's how rabbits survive anyway.

But of course my luck with this guy sucks. And he turns his head, and our eyes our now locked. HIS lips pull back in a wolfish smile, Oh Granny What Big Teeth You Have.

Although there are two other tables with an open seat, HE picks to stride over to my table, and plops himself into the seat beside me.

I edge my chair as far away as I can from him, but still able to write down the notes on the lab table.

Whenever Mr. Negle isn't looking, he leans over, and blows in my ear. A shiver runs down my spine and tears begin to form in the corner of my eyes as I can't just spit out the words: "Get the hell away from me!"

When I give him no answer, HE moves his chair closer, and whispers in my ear, "So what's going on with you and Oliver?"

My throat is dry, and my tongue feels heavy in my mouth. _Please god…Give me the strength…_

"Miley would be excited. But I know you Lilly, he's not good enough for you" he says, as he brushes some hair off of her shoulder, "Because compared to me, he's nothing."

_Don't you dare talk about him like that! You sick bastard! Shut your fucking mouth! _

I try to open my mouth to say these things, anger almost conquering my muteness, but no words can be formed. I think…I'm scared…I'm totally and completely scared of HIM.

He takes my silence for me agreeing with him, because he laughs that once wondrous laugh that now fills me with dread and hate.

_Please…Give me the strength…_ I repeated my silent prayer in my head, looking up at the ceiling, hoping that the almighty could hear me.

Tears spill down my cheeks, and I raise my hand, avoiding his constant look. My arm hurts from holding it up so long, but finally Mr. Negle turns around and sees my hand…And then my tear stained face.

"Lilly Truscott?" he asked, as if he's suddenly concerned for my welfare, and yet doesn't even remember my name and looks down at his attendance list to make sure that it's right.

I nod, grab my planner and say meekly, "Can I go to the bathroom", not really asking because even if he didn't sign my pass, I would have left anyway.

"Sure" he says, and I rush over to his desk. He tasks a minute to scribble his signature beside an empty line on my planner's passes, before I nearly run out of the room.

I speed walk to the bathroom, and hurry into the nearest stall. I sit onto of the toilet, and cry in my hands.

Why couldn't I have just said something? Why did I just sit there? Why did I let him talk about Oliver like that-And say…Nothing!

A ring of the bell, and second block is over. I wipe at my face with the cheap tissue, and step out of the stall.

A splash of cold water, and I can breath normal again, instead of little pauses to sob.

I don't look in the mirror right above the sinks, but instead force my eyes to look at the chipping away paint of the bathroom door.

_Please Lord…Give me strength, give me speech, give me the love preachers say you offer to all of your children. Let me speak…_


	11. You Can Thank Your Lucky Stars

**A/n: I'm so glad that you guys are so support! But seriously it makes me feel so grateful to you guys whenever you talk about how much you enjoy my writing. And I am soooo sorry for the wait-I know I said two days, but during those past two days I've had a slight writer's block for this story. Hope you enjoy, please R & R!!!**

**To my faithful reviewers whom I lurv to hear from:**

**Lilerin91-Thank you!**

**PaigeMatthews06-This one was really easy to write, I've had the concept of it in my head for like the last three chapters!**

**Luvs-Mitchel-Musso-He is! Drunken moneys + burning sticks of fire equals A Good Time! Yeah…I'd probably pick that choice too.**

**Sweetcaroline-I know! It's so annoying to write this story sometimes-'Cause when I look back at the past chapters and I'm like-Just Tell Him Already!!!!**

**Simplypink-I love that phrase, 'I love how you make me hate him!', it so unusual, xD.**

**Valx3-I do too, sorry for just now putting this chapter up, but I was out with my family today, so I didn't get the time to update it until now.**

**Crazy4oliver-Yes, I have -But I was five, I couldn't think straight, xD. I'm sure it isn't. Thanks! Sorry, yeah, I need to work on that. He does, he's usually really perky and egotistic but nothing as cruel as he is in this story. Thank you!**

**HIYA!!!!!-That is he, that he is, I'll have to use that in the story. I know! I lurv Oliver! Lol, no it's nice to hear the off ramblings of a cool reviewer **

**Prisicilla-Thankies!**

**Heyimjennwhatsup-Maybe…:D**

**MitchelMussoIsHot-Lol, I know! But hating Jake more, makes you love Oliver more, so it all evens out…I guess…**

**Sumer1994-I HEART YOUR REVIEWS:**

**-Lilly-Jackson—Grr, writing that part made me angry, because I have a short temper, so if it was me I'd probably would have snapped! But…It's not me…It's Lilly-So her actions are totally different. **

**Person Who Loves Ur Writing-Well you just have to wait to see silly! I don't think so…0.o…Well it's kind of an unknown movie-I hadn't even heard about it until one of my friends had a sleepover and her new friend, Joanie, told me about it. **

**Spencer-Sweetie-It took me a second to realize what your review said, xD, but thanks! I'm glad you think of my story like that!**

**Emilia Henderson-Thank you! Actually, even though I'm not all that religious, I think for this story that it will help Lilly through her situation. The movie was good too, but the book was better-Mostly because in the book she's thinking more, and in the movie she's not really talking at all, xD.**

**CorbinBleuFanatic1-Okay!**

**Ze current stats: Reviews-93, Hits-3002, Favs-10, and Alerts-16!!!!!!!!**

Disclaimer: The Wizard of Oz gave me Hannah Montana, too bad I'm stuck in the land of Oz now…So that I can't claim the actual rights…Stupid wizard, he isn't the greatest wizard of all!

&&:: Chapter Eleven ::&&

_Please Lord…Give me strength, give me speech, give me the love preachers say you offer to all of your children. Let me speak…_

I take my time making sure that my eyes aren't puffy and red, before I go to get my books from Mr. Negle's class. It's only lunch that I'm late for.

I try to prolong going to the cafeteria as long as I can as I gingerly walk down the hallway with my bag for third block gym, but finally I am standing in the enormous room filled with my fellow pupils.

I can see Oliver talking to Miley in a table a few yards away, but I freeze as I look out to see if he's sitting with them. No, he's all the way across the room chatting with some of the "In" crowd as you could say.

Dumb blond cheerleaders and big beefy jocks, who are faceless to me, are my saviors-As I don't have to worry about him at least for the thirty minutes or so.

I sit down beside Oliver, who is mid-debate with Miley about what was the greatest movie ever made. Miley protests Saw, because as she puts it-"He's freaking brilliant, totally insane, and psychotic-It makes for such an awesome plot!...Blah...Blah" Meanwhile Oliver is arguing that Harry Potter is the best, "I mean look at the grapics. And both the books and the movies are international known-Is Saw?...Blah...Blah"

I'm happy to have my friends back. And I'm reminded of sitting with Rico and Jackson on the beach. I smile as I watch them…Feeling normal again.

I try to block out the bad-That I'm pregnant and going to be a single seventeen year old mother. That I was raped by my best friend's super star boyfriend…And soak in the happiness while I can.

And I do that, until I feel a presence behind me and Miley smiles up at the person beside me.

"Jake baby, tell Oliver that Harry Potter is can no way go up against Saw" Miley says, her southern drawl coming out more whenever HE's around.

He laughs, and I can feel his body against my back, he is twirling my hair with his fingers as if it's his natural born right to just walk up behind someone and play with their hair.

"Oken, man. Harry Potter has nothing on Saw" he says with another laugh that sends chills down my spine, "But Saw has nothing on Zombie High the Movie."

The Evil Monster is flirting over top of me and I can't help but want to roll my eyes and tell him to shut his fucking face because that movie sucked and bombed at the theatres. But before I can, I remember that I am totally scared of him-And I shouldn't try to egg on the beast.

But Oliver doesn't know and he rolls his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean Oken?" Jake asked, and he stops twirling my hair, but it is still warped around his fingers.

"It means that movie sucked ass and you know it" Oliver says, his tone angry as if he was beckoning the evil over to him.

"Oliver!" Miley exclaimed, her tone too is angry, but not at Jake but at Oliver for talking to him like that.

"I see someone's vocabulary got bigger over the summer," Jake retorts, "But I have to ask-Did you grew a back bone as well?"

Oliver stands up and his face is red with embarrassment and rage. He looks square in HIS eyes and says, "I'll see you in gym Lilly."

And with that he turns and storms out of the room. Curious people look at the scene, but when Oliver leaves they return back to normal.

"Jake! God you can be such an asshole sometimes" Miley snaps but she still has that goo-goo eyed look on her face while she talks to him.

That stupid bell rings again, and Miley goes off to join her little school of new friends and I'm still sitting. HE is still there, and the monster leans down to whispers in my ear once more for the day, "Your boyfriend's starting to get really mouthy. You better watch what he says, or you'll be the one being punished for it."

"Got it?" he hisses, and tugs at my hair when I don't answer. I whimper, and he takes it as a yes because he pulls his fingers out of my hair and starts over to some jock friends.

The rest of the day passed in blur, a big angry blur. Gym was awful, not only did I have Oliver angry with me for not standing up for him even when I had the chance to, but I had Jake in the class too. Both boys were glaring at each other the entire time. After a quick private chat with the teacher she said I would be allowed to sit out for class, and my free period was established.

I roamed the halls until I made my way into the library and read until the bell rang, because I couldn't stand Oliver's angry glance another second. He was still giving me that look in fourth block, but not as often or as harsh.

The ride home would have been silent if not for the two children in back. Scottie in back asking his normal 20/20 questions, and Arrielle ranting on about her day and the new people she met-From the ones she knew she hated instantly and the ones that are now her new friends.

Oliver was silent all through dinner, and when we all retired to our room, Oliver lay on his couch as if it was a normal thing, looking at me as if wanting for me to say something first.

"Lie down with me?" I ask, and he complies laying down beside me with an inch in between us. I turn on my left side, and look at his still form, his chest going up and down, up and down, up and down.

"I'm sorry for not saying anything to Jake. But I didn't know how to respond. I never seen him so angry before…It scared me" I say, at least its half true.

He turned his head, so that our eyes met, and replied, "It's okay. I'm sorry too"

I cocked an eyebrow, "For what?"

"For being angry with you…I just hoped you would have said something, and when you didn't…Dammit Lils. Do you realize how much this sucks? I don't want to lose you Lilly, especially not to Jake Ryan. Every time I close my eyes, all I can see is you with him! And what makes it worse-Your risking your friendship with Miley. If she finds out it's his…"

He looked up at the ceiling, and close them before saying, "How can I try to fall out of love with you, if you're every where? In my head, in my dreams, in my classes?"


	12. That Everything I Wished For

**A/n: So…Sorry to all those whom have waiting forever to read this new chapter, I'm sorry I haven't update sooner, but I've had awful writer's block not only for this story for all of my Hannah Montana fics. Thankies to xXBe.My.ObessionXx, a.k.a Person who loves your writing, of whom PMed me to write this new chapter. Short chapter I know, but you'll be happy to know I'm going to have the next chapter up tomorrow-4/6/07. **

**Big thanks to:**

**Lilerin91**

**Heywhatsup**

**Valx3**

**HIya! The anonymous, of whom let not one but two reviews in for me to update**

**Luvs-Mitchel-Musso**

**Spencer-Sweetie**

**PuppiePatrol91 **

**PaigeMatthews06**

**DlnSprFan101**

**Prisicilla the anonymous**

**Sweetcaroline the anonymous**

**-Lilly-Jackson-**

**Simply Pink**

**Summer1994, Lol love the Wizard of Oz analogy! **

**Nobody Put Baby In The Corner**

**Texas Chain Saw**

**YOungLOveBbi! The anonymous**

**BlueEyedGirl19**

**ambulanceMURDER**

**brooke-ella1690**

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Expect the plot:D

&&:: Chapter Twelve ::&&

**Recap:**

"It's okay. I'm sorry too."

I cocked an eyebrow, "For what?"

"For being angry with you…I just hoped you would have said something, and when you didn't…Dammit Lils. Do you realize how much this sucks? I don't want to lose you Lilly, especially not to Jake Ryan. Every time I close my eyes, all I can see is you with him! And what makes it worse-Your risking your friendship with Miley. If she finds out it's his…"

He looked up at the ceiling, and closed them before saying, "How can I try to fall out of love with you, if you're every where? In my head, in my dreams, in my classes?"

**Not recap…O.o…:**

Silence. I was stilled by shocked. Had Oliver just said what I think I heard him say?

He looked over to me. My mind raced as I took action, I climbed on top of him, placing gentle kisses down his jawline and than placing them to his.

Our kiss was powerful. It wasn't my first kiss, but it was the best. It was a soft kiss, and I could practically hear the fireworks in the background.

As I sat up, taking in a deep breath, he closed his eyes, then he opened his them and shook his head before he looked over at me, "Lilly. Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Make me feel as though there's a chance and then tomorrow act like it never happened."

There he goes with his sweet words again, and yet again the only way I could reply was by kissing him.

His hands were tangled in my hair, as were mine to his. And than suddenly I felt the release, and he gently pushed me away.

"We can't do this."

"Why?"

"Because it's not the right time."

"What do you mean-It isn't the right time? When will the right time be Oliver? Two days? Two weeks? Two months? Two years? When?!"

"When you can be truthful to me. I mean come on Lilly, I'm your best friend, you think I don't noticed something is wrong? I can see it in your eyes. I can see it now. This, us, won't be right if we can't even be honest with each other."

"You knew everything there is to know about me Oliver Oscar Oken! Why are you trying to push me away?"

"Don't turn this on me Lilly. You're lying, and I know it. Something's wrong. What is it?"

"Good night."

"What?"

I didn't even bother to answer him, instead I rolled over onto my side, and shut my eyes.

He was silent, but I could feel his eyes burning a hole in my back. After a while though, I heard him move off the bed, and over to the sofa.

Soon I could hear the soft sounds of his snoring, and I forced myself to fall asleep.


	13. Will Never Come True

**A/n: Okay, so I was totally planning on posting this earlier today-But I forgot I had plans with my friend, Rachael. And I didn't even realize that I was supposed to post today until I was on her bus with her and Jackie. Sorry!!! **

**Okay this chapter is unfinished, all have all of it up tomorrow, kay!**

**Biggggggggg Thanks To: **

**Lilerin91, well…You won't have to wait for her to tell him for Oliver to bash Jake's face in, xD**

**xXBe.My.ObessionXx, to whom PMed me for this new chapter as well, because they wouldn't let her post a second review**

**AmbulanceMURDER**

**Brooke-ella1690, I know, I can't wait to see it!!!**

**Sarahbella (Sumer1994)**

**PaigeMatthews06**

**Prisicilla the anonymous **

**BlueEyedGirl19, she will, but not until later on! Now that I read over it, it's making me angry that she still hasn't told him-But I'm trying to stick to my original plot.**

**PuppiePatrol91**

**LilMissSugerPlumFairy**

**Valx3, Yep I'm back!!!**

**Spencer-Sweetie, well I didn't want them to rush into their relationship too fast especially when Oliver doesn't feel as though she trusts him, because he's her best friend and trying to be her boyfriend-So why is she keeping something from him. But Lilly's just too scared to tell him that she was rape.**

Disclaimer: One day I went fishing, and caught a magic carp. He told me he'd grant me three wishes if I let him go. So I thought and thought, and blurted out the first three thoughts in my head-Kwame Alexander's brand new book, a pound of milk chocolate, and a new cell phone. But as I released him, I realized I forgot to ask for the rights to Hannah Montana.

&&:: Chapter Thirteen ::&&

The next day was just as angry of a blur as yesterday, only Oliver was silent-Not exactly angry but serious; His vow of silence nearly driving me mad, and during first block I had to watch Miley flirting with Jake, my stomach churning.

I bit my lower lip, and decided that today was the day that I would tell her…Or at least "someone would tell her", I slipped a carefully written note into her locker that morning.

A few seconds before the bell rang for us to go to our next classes, Miley suddenly was at my side, she looked aggravated.

"You okay?" I asked with as much aloof as I could manage, chewing on my already cracked lips.

"Somebody put this in my locker today," she shoved the note into my hand. I had to admit I did a wonderful job of curving the letters to a near perfectionist penmanship, and disguising my own handwriting-for I could barely recognize my own style of writing as I reread the note I had written,

_Miley,_

_Jake Ryan is a rapist. I know it's hard to believe-but it's true, he raped me this summer. I hope you make the right decision now that you know exactly what he's capable of_

---_A friend_.

"Can you believe that? What kind of person would lie like that? I knew people were jealous of me and Jake's relationship, but I didn't realize that someone could stoop this low. I think I would know if my boyfriend was a rapist" she hissed under her breath as she snatched the note away and stuffed it into her purse.

I stopped dead in my tracks, grabbing Miley's arm so that she would stop too, "Miley there's something I need to tell you."

"What?" she gives me that I'm-your-best-friend-you-can-tell-me-anything look.

"Hey baby, let me walk you to class" HE says to Miley, but his cold eyes stare at me. She doesn't even notice, instead beams, "Tell me later, okay," and walks off into the mass of bodies with him hanging all over her. I bit my lip.

I kept down the bile that kept arising in my throat as he took the seat beside me during second block.

As "Jimmie" went on about something or other, he leans in and whispers in my ear, "Have you talked to that smart mouthed boyfriend of yours?"

Silence. It was my only defense-Not answering, just sitting there staring at nothing, trying to block out that sharp glare he was giving me.

He grabs my right wrist forcefully, "What no come back? Don't like that its Miley that I'm with and with her little sidekick? Jealously is a bitch. So my advice is build a bridge. And get over it."

His grip hurts, and I bit down on my lip to keep from crying. My voice has gone, and my body is numb.

"Um…How about you Mr. Ryan?" Mr. Negle asks. A bright smile forms on his face and he lets go of my wrist.

"Can you repeat the question please" he says with that innocent, I'm-supior-to-everyone, look on his face.

I managed to get through the rest of the class and lunch, I ignored everything around me-Miley still flirting with Jake even after that note, Oliver's silence, and the buzz of the students in their own little private worlds.

And I sat and thought about my future. Of becoming a mom. Of caring for another persons life. Of making sure that no one would ever hurt my baby like Jake hurt me.

"Lilly what did you want to talk to me about earlier?" Miley's voice brought me back to reality. She was sitting beside me, with that same look she had on before.

Suddenly I could feel his presence, he slid into the seat beside Miley, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, "'Sup Lilly."

I felt literally feel my mouth dry up, "I…The bells about to ring." And just as I said this, the bell rang overhead.

_Thank you God_, I said my silent prayer as I pushed my way through the crowd, away from HIM, from my ignorant best friend, and from the one person that means the most to me in the world. Away.

The main entrance doors were unlocked, thanks to the forgetful janitor. And I just walked out. I didn't know where I was going, I was just walking like I did that day when I talked with Jackson and Rico in what seemed like forever.

I walked straight to the beach, and sat on the sand, hugging my knees to my chest. Tears rain down my face, and I couldn't help but think to myself-_How am I supposed to protect my child, if I can't even stand up for myself?_

**A/n: Next chapter- An angry Oliver + an arrogant Jake A black eye, red knuckles, and tons of bruises!!!**


	14. When You Go

**A/n: Sorry it's taken me so long to update-Big thanks to my very loyal reviewers Sarahraichu44, BlueEyedGirl19, lilerin91, Spencer-Sweetie, xXBe. My. ObsessionXx, Valx3, Heywhatsup, PaigeMatthews06, Loveydoverymidget261, Simplypink, Dancergrl7231 the anonymous, PuppiePatrol91, JennySaysHa, & Hunnybunnysa especially Sumer1994 and Straussberg.**

**I am so proud of this story! So far its my best story-14 Chapters, 143 Reviews, 4946 Hits, on 20 Favs, and 25 Alerts!**

Disclaimer: I do have the rights? The rights? Are you serious! If I had them, don't you think this would be the script to the next episode not on Fanfiction. Gosh, and I thought you were smart

&&:: Chapter Thirteen ::&&

The walk back to school was quiet, I had silenced my thoughts of all that has been troubling me.

I would be strong. If not for myself than for my baby, me stressing out was not going to benefit either of us.

The bell has just rung overhead, and I swim through the crowds. The kids are abuzz with gossip as usual, but I'm shocked to hear-"No, I heard that Jake said something to Oliver, and he totally went berserk. My friend told me, she saw Jake in the nurses' office with a bloody nose!"

I stopped dead in my tracks, and grabbed the girl who had said it roughly by the arm, not knowing exactly what I was doing but my instincts kicked in, "What did you say?"

The girl looked in bewilderment at me and pulled her arm out of my grasp, "What's your problem."

I ignored her attitude, only repeating myself, my voice a bit louder, "What did you say?"

"Oliver Oken got into it with Jake Ryan," the girl rolled her eyes and than turned to her friend, "I mean really, he must have said something that seriously pissed him off, because he hit Jake right in front of Ms. Roebuck!"

The girls wandered off into the crowd, and I stood there dumbfounded. A million thoughts running through my mind.

Fourth block was horrid, Oliver's absence made me nervous, and during the entire bell every one of the students had talked about the fight at least once-Sharing and swapping their own individual stories.

As the final bell rang, I nearly sprinted towards the student parking, relieved to see Oliver sitting there

His left eye was swollen, and I could see the beginning stages of a bruise right under his chin. He clutched his jaw tightly in pain, and shot me a look of anger as he started up the engine.

He didn't utter a word until we rounded the corner towards the kids school, "The principal called my parents, they already bought tickets home for tomorrow. I already explained the situation to them; they said you could stay as long as you needed."

I bowed my head in appreciation, and then stared straight at him, trying to get him to do the same.

"Oliver, what happened?" I asked meekly, as I gently touched the corner of his eye.

"He kept talking. He wouldn't shut up, he just kept on, with that stupid smirk….So I punched him. And then he punched back, and before I knew it I'm being pulled off of him…" he shot me an annoyed look, "He's threatening to press charges."

"Oliver what did he tell you?" I asked. His lips opened as if to answer me, but then shut them as Scottie swung open the door, "What's toilet paper made out of?"

Arrielle rolled her eyes as she joined him in the back seat, slamming shut the door. She crossed her arms and leaned in so that she could see Oliver's face more clearly, "What happened to you? Some girl finally tired of Smoken' Oken's wack pick up lines?"

"Mom and dad are coming home" Oliver snapped, and put the car into drive.

"That fight must've been really bad for mom and dad to come rushing home from their vacation" Arrielle said, hoping to get more info on the fight.

"Put on your seat belt" Oliver scowled.

♥♥♥

Silence filled me with quiet anger, and his stare didn't help either. I could feel his eyes on me, even now while we were both supposed to be asleep.

"Oliver, what did Jake say?" I ask in a near whisper, and peeked over at his laying form to see his bright eyes staring straight back.

"They were talking-The guys. And than Colin started on about you being hot, and the others joined in…Jake, that bastard, he had this smirk on his face as he told them: Yeah, I hit that this summer. They wanted details, I told him to shut up. But he kept talking, he kept smirking. I was getting angry, and I told him again to shut up. He stopped talking, and just looked at me with this look on his face. I couldn't explain it-It was triumph, or something…He called you a slut, and then…I punched him. God, you should have seen all the blood that gushed out of his nose. You would have thought I shot him or something…" Oliver said, his voice distant, "He just kept on talking trash. I just wanted to shut him up. I didn't want to hear his voice anymore. To see that smirk."


	15. I Will Forget Everything

**A/n: As always I would like to thank my reviewers lilerin91, Sumer1994, dancergrl7231, Mr Mania, Luvs-Mitchel Musso, simplypink, PuppiePatrol91, prisicilla, Valx3, BlueEyedGirl19, PaigeMatthews06, Straussberg, xXBe. My. ObessionXx, Spencer-Sweetie, Taylor15, JennySaysHa, -Lilly-Jackson-, and MangoFlavored x3 of whom are always so supportful, and inspire me to continue this story even when I have horrible writer's block! **

**Okay, so I planned out the rest of the chapters-Because I while I was writing this one there were so many thoughts going through my head at one time, and I needed to write them all down. There's going to be twenty one chapters in all. Oliver doesn't officially find out about her rape until chapter nineteen. Sorry to disappoint, but I hope you'll tune in to the story until she finally does. **

Disclaimer: Don't own the rights, would like to own the rights

&&:: Chapter Fifteen ::&&

He wouldn't even look at me after he said it, he just rubbed his temples and closed his eyes.

"Oliver, I…" the words were glued to my tongue, why couldn't I just spit them out?

"Good night" he whispered as he turned off the light, and the whole room went dark.

&&&

This morning, I squirm under the heated gaze Oliver's parents were giving me. Their once warm brown eyes now dull with disappointment.

I suppose they have a right to do so, after knowing them for so long; They were just an extension of my family-The mother and father I never had.

Mitchel was the first to break the silence, announcing that he was going to be returning to Chicago, making sure that we knew that he did have a life when we weren't around.

And even though I knew how hard everyone was trying to be comfortable with the situation, I still felt like running away from this house and never coming back.

I gnawed at my lower lip as we followed his parents car, knowing well enough that today he was supposed to meet with our principal to "find a proper punishment for his rash action" which translated to "how are we going to discipline him for punching our token celebrity teen?"

We trail behind his parents, I feel so damn guilty, Oliver helps me in my time of need-For what? To get expelled because he was trying to defend my honor or something like that!

I swear if he gets expelled I'm going to…**Do what? You don't have the balls, Lilly. And you know it. **Damn inner voice, never shuts up.

Out of habit of the good ole days, I cross my fingers, and give a silent prayer to God.

He stopped in front of the doors of the office, "Lilly, will you please stop looking so guilty, you didn't do anything-Okay?"

I want to scream at the top of my lungs that it **is** my fault, but instead I nod and watch his back as he disappears inside the office waiting room with his parents.

A million thoughts clash in my head as I enter my first class, feeling so alone, but for some reason…A little more empowered?

I grab Miley's arm and pull her away from her new little clique of friends.

"Lilly, what the hell, I was talkin'" she gave in her annoyed tone, her eyes lingering over to where that bastard usually sits as if she's expecting him to waltz in any second.

Anger runs through my blood, and I finally spit it out, "You remember that note you got yesterday?"

I didn't wait for her to nod, "It was from me."

Her eyes were suddenly on mine, wide in disbelief, and she whispered back, "Why…What…How could you write such a lie?"

"Miley you know I wouldn't lie to you," I replied back softly, and she glared angrily at me.

"Is this because he chose me or you? Are you so jealous about us that you would make up such a ludicrous lie like that? I thought you were my friend!" she whispered back furiously.

"It's **not** a lie. I am your friend Miley, your best friend, I've known you forever," I snap back and realize I can't shut up, "This summer Jake Ryan raped me. He-"

"Gawd. What's wrong with you? How on Earth did you get so damn demented? Get your hands off me! You damn liar! My best friend, huh? Best friends don't lie about being raped by other friend's boyfriends! Gawd, I can't even stand to look at you!" she yells as I let go of her wrist and she turned heel, walking away.

Numb. I can't feel anything. I can hear their whispers as I dump my body on my chair, and slump into the wood frame. Closing my eyes, forcing myself not to cry. To not let them have the satisfaction of seeing me crying.

The entire bell, I did what I do best. Worry. Biting at my already chapped lips as I thought of all the punishments they could give him, or worse all the things Jake could charge him for, if he decided to press charges.

I sprinted out of the room the second the bell rang, running into Oliver finally leaving the office. He gave me a small smile and shrugged, "Three days suspension. It could have been worse."

I nod, not knowing where my voice went. He gave me a quick hug, before leaving with his parents. Leaving me to watch his back once more.

It isn't until after I buy my lunch, that I realize I'm alone. My only companion's gone-Miley is glaring from across the room whispering back and forth with her new friends, and Oliver suspended.

I drop my chicken salad into the garbage, and walk straight out past the faceless peoples. Making my way into my sanctuary-The girls bathroom.

I sit on the toilet seat, and put my head in my hands and do what I've been waiting all morning to do-Cry.

What's worse is that it's all HIS fault…And it's probably going to get much worse…

**A/n: Redux chapter everyone! Sorry I wanted to fix this one before I continued with the story, because it seemed so out of place and rushed. Sorry to make you wait longer-But if you loved me, you'd put up with my procrastination to finish this story. **

**In other news: I may or may not may have lost the said planned story events of the next chapters, I just have to find it and I'll have chapter sixteen up soon! **


End file.
